


Vid: Stars Align

by Isagel



Category: Deutschland 83
Genre: 1980s, Activism, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Alex. Espionage, activism, love. And saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Stars Align

ETA: Adding an embed from Vimeo since the YouTube stream turned out to be geoblocked in Germany.

[isagel_starsalign](https://vimeo.com/167318737) from [Isagel](https://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Music: Stars Align (Radio Edit) by Laleh

Download vid as .mp4: https://app.box.com/s/7g3efdv6kko36zt7tvrahwb6x8iw1n2k

Vid post on Dreamwidth with more ramblings about the source and with song lyrics: http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/322297.html  
Vid post on tumblr for reblogging purposes: http://isagelc.tumblr.com/post/146065971605


End file.
